A New Start
by FreedomxSparks
Summary: A new start and a new team, or so Gene Hunt thinks. Set a year on from the last episode. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

One of the first things Gene Hunt had been told when he first became a DCI was to get to know your team. Get to know them like they were your own flesh and blood.

He knew little Shaz's tired sighs off by heart.

He knew every single one of Ray's jokes.

He could count all those times Chris had put his foot in it.

And Alex?

Bloody 'ell...

He knew her face, her voice, her mind. He knew every single one of those busy little thoughts that fluttered around her mind like butterflies on LSD.

But he threw that away, didn't he? Had to be all noble. So he started again, he got to know his new team. His new family.

* * *

PC Brendan Hale. 23. Keen, content, loyal. Scruffy brown hair, lanky. Needs fattening up. Got stabbed to death after trying to protect a young girl in a grime filled alley. He doesn't remember.

DC Brian Casper. 27. A joker, keeps his cool under pressure, reliable. Blonde hair, freckles. Was involved in a terrorist attack. He doesn't remember either.

DS Carly Brown. 33. Loud, opinionated, stands up for what she believes in, doesn't know the meaning of authority. Long auburn hair which she refuses to cut, brown eyes. Just like his Bolly's...She's so much like his Bolly. Kidnapped by some sexually frustrated nutter, kept tied to a bed for three months. She remembers, the dark circles under her eyes and her agitated state told him so.

DI Gary bloody Blake. 35. Mr 'I-Phone' A pain in the arse. Head over heels for Brown. Dull blonde hair, green eyes. Shot during an armed blag. He remembers, Gene regulary hears him talking to radios. Bloody fruitcake...

* * *

**I am very sorry if I spelled some words incorrectly :3**


	2. Chapter 2

_'Gary? Can you hear me? You need to wake up! You need to-'_

DI Blake tensed at his desk, the radio was talking again. It was his sister this time, Milly-no _Mary! _He was sure it was Mary. Oh god, this place was destroying his memories!

_'The doctor's say you should be fine but-'_

Mary was drowned out by the sound of Phil Collins and Gary relaxed again. He couldn't take much more of this, he needed to get back to his home, to get away from this damn dream. He sighed, running his hands through his hair, before pushing away his paperwork. He could do it later.

"Falling behind on your paperwork, Blake?" A voice drifted through his ears from opposite him. Carly was leaning forwards on her desk, her Yorkshire accent making her words sound like music to him. "Y'know, if we don't all muck in together 'n' sign a few forms then this _great _country will be in anarchy!" Her eyes were wide with mock horror, her favourite expression.

"And your mucking in by?" He replied as he arched an eyebrow.

"By training up our Titch!" She nodded over to Brendand's desk, he was hunched over, scribbling furiously, "He needs ter learn about such things if he is to excel in t' force."

"Your mean." He stated.

"Your too soft." She had a Cheshire cat smile, her eyes were glittering dully.

"Blakey!" '_Oh god...'_

"Yes,_ Guv_?" Gary replied, his voice spiked with sarcasm while looking up at DCI Hunt who was leaning against the door frame to his office, a scowl stuck onto his face like treacle.

"Are you a police officer or a proffesional layabout?"

Carly raised her hand, waving it about like a school girl and smiling from ear to ear. "Actually Guv, it seems that all t' cockney scum 'ave gotten together 'n' decided that instead of pickin' us off, one by one. Their just gonna behave themselves till we all die o' boredom." She said matter-of-factly, nodding her head after she had finshed. Gary looked from her to their Guv, waiting for an explosion of rage. Hunt clasped his hands into fists and turned on his heel, walking back into his office.

DC Casper dropped the pen he was chewing in his mouth and looked over at Carly, astounded. "Bloody 'ell, Carls! I thought 'e was gonna 'it you for a minute there!" Under any other circumstance, Gary would of told Casper that Carly was 'DS Brown' to him and that he should get on with his work but he was too busy. Too busy gazing in amazement at Carly's triumphant face.

* * *

Gene sat at his desk, holding up a glass of whiskey and staring at the refection that it cast. The figure was at his right shoulder, near enough to touch...

"'M not turnin' round, Bolls," He told her. "You'll just disappear, won't you?"

The reflection of Alex nodded, her arms holding each other, as if to stop herself from falling apart. Her hair was longer, he'd noticed, a new jacket too. He always drank in these rare moments, those times when she'd appear and he could pretend that she was still here, with him.

"She reminds me of you, Bolls. A smart-arse, through and through," He loved these Pub Heaven apparitions that would interrupt his daily life, he gave Alex a thin smile. "S'like yer still 'ere."

Alex smiledand mouthed some words that he didn't hear, before vanishing in a watery haze. He threw his whiskey down his throat and slammed the glass on the desk, cursing himself for turning soft. He was the Manc Lion for god's sake! He should be kicking down doors and beating the shit out of criminals, not pining away for some bird he never had a chance with!

His musings were cut short by DS Brown bursting through the door, "Guv," She began "There's a-"

"Have you ever heard of knocking?"

Brown raised her fist and slammed it once against the window of his door, making the glass rattle and the rest of CID to stare at them, "Guv," She repeated "Some bloke's been found dead in 'is flat."

"Looks like your death-by-boredom theory was wrong." Gene got up, grabbing his coat from the back of his chair.

"We can't all be Sherlocks, Guv."

* * *

**Everytime I get a review, a unicorn is born! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

Brian Casper surveyed the crime scene looking out for anything that was out of place, something that DI Blake constantly reminded everybody to do. The scene itself was cramped and murky, not a place that he would regard as a livable environment. The shelves were cluttered and dusty, full of objects that had no real purpose. The body was laid in the middle, the poor sod's palms were open and were turned towards the mould-filled ceiling, his long hair was matted and greasy. His eyes were glazed over and his arms were open, he reminded Brian of the crucifix that his nan had given him for his sixteenth birthday.

The bloke, Austin Hughes, had died of multiple stab wounds to the chest. Seven, Brian had counted them.

Unlucky bugger.

"Right," DCI Hunt said behind him. "What 'ave we got?"

"A dead bloke?" Brain replied with, turning to face his superior officer.

"Not any sort o' dead bloke, Shorty." Carly chimed in. "A dead bloke on our patch." DI Blake nodded besides her, going along with her jokes as usual.

"Yep," He agreed. "He's defiantly dead and he's defiantly on our patch."

PC Hale interrupted before Hunt could go on another of his rants, acting as the peacemaker again. "Austin Haghes, Guv. Forensics haven't got time of death yet but we've asked around and he hadn't been seen by any of the other residents in at least two days." Brendan looked cautiously up at Hunt, seeking approval. He got a swift nod and an impatient instruction.

"Well then I'll need you to-"

"Guv, shut up." Carly held up a finger, everybody turned. She was staring past the dead body, past all the layers of grime, she had her eyes fixed on a colourful guitar that was stored away in the corner. "That's..." She moved closer to it and picked it up, "That's an Ibenez bloody Destroyer!"

"And for those of us that speak English?" Hunt took a step closer to her, his tone desert dry.

"This is a brand guitar." She said bluntly, her eyes traveling up and down the instrument. "S'expensive, Guv!"

"So, claim it as evidence and sell it on later while we solve a bloody murder!" Hunt snapped as he turned his back on her to address the rest of the team.

"No, Guv you don't get it! There's no way that a bloke who lives in a place like this could afford a guitar like this! It must 'ave been a gift or summet."

DI Blake spoke up, keen to add to the debate. "He could of gotten some extra cash from somewhere."

"Shorty!" Carly barked at Brian. "If you had a spout 'o' fortune what would you spend it on?"

"...A house cleaner? Shampoo? New clothes?"

"Exactly!" She put the guitar down carefully. "Either this bloke 'as got a mate that's rollin' in it or this was planted on 'im."

Hunt clapped his hands, regaining the team's focus, "Hale, Casper! I want you to ask this bloke's neighbors about 'is mates. Blakey, can you stay with the forensic twats and look over evidence?"

"Sure, Guv."

"'n' Carls?"

"Aye?"

"I've got a job for yer."

* * *

Gene swung his car around yet another corner and DS Brown had to grab hold of her seat to stop herself from crashing into her door. His midnight black Mercedes was certainly more inconspicuous than the Quattro but it didn't have that raw power that his old motor seemed to yield without even trying. He looked over at Carly, who was sitting in a comfortable position, her head peering out of the open window.

He missed the complaining.

"One of my exes used to drive like you." She told him, her head still lolling from the side of the car.

"And that has any relevance, why?"

"You don't care about other people's opinions, Guv."

"And?"

"'n' 'm not finished talking, be quiet! So, we've established that you don't give a shit, yet you seem to be interested in whatever 'm doing because you keep shooting glances towards me. Now, we both know that DI Blake 'ates your driving 'n' I'm guessing that your last DI's didn't either."

"'Ow could yer know that?"

"Surveillance."

"What?"

"'n' evidence. They seem to be important to you, yet you kick down doors and beat up bastards. You have an old fashioned view of policing but these practises are fair restrained, Guv."

"Bloody nora and 'ere's me thinkin' you were a straight forward lass. Did ya swallow a textbook this mornin'?"

"So 'm guessing that you've picked these up off other people, your DI's?"

"Yeh...Yeh I did."

* * *

DCI Keats stood by the desk of DI Gary Blake, drinking in the bitter memories that clung to the varnished wood.

_'Soon, I'll have them all soon...'_


	4. Chapter 4

Alex Drake sat by herself in The Railway Arms, her hazel eyes glued to a grainy television screen. She watched as the two figures on the screen got out of the dark Mercedes and headed to that police station that she knew so well. She spent all of her time watching him, watching his new team, watching how he lived.

"God," She whispered to herself, "She's...she's so like him." She leaned forwards and sipped her wine, it was a strange taste, like it was missing some sort of warmth or happy feeling. She licked her lips, surely she should be happier? She was in heaven for god's sake! She drank more of her wine and peered into her glass, surely it should be empty by now? This place was confusing.

And disorienting.

And depressing.

She tapped her glass with one manicured nail and looked around, Shaz was talking to Annie, Sam was laughing with Chris and Ray? Ray was being Ray...with a long-legged blonde girl. And she was alone, watching her old Guv on a TV screen with _terrible _reception...Great.

But he wasn't just her boss, was he? Well, that kiss certainly told her so. _'That bloody kiss...' _She floated off into a cloud of her own thoughts, that kiss had showed her exactly what she was going to miss out on, exactly what she was being denied of. She sighed, she was doing a lot of sighing these days. Had it been more than a day? A week? She couldn't tell anymore.

She let out a second sigh.

She needed to get out. She needed to be running about after criminals. She needed to be with_ him_. There, she'd admitted it.

She had fallen for Gene fucking Hunt.

* * *

Gene stormed through the station, Carly in tow. He'd forgotten, how could he forget? He got to the doors of CID and forced himself not to burst in, it was actually quite a hard task.

"Right, Brown?"

"Hmm?"

"There's a bastard in there. One of the most stuck up, sniveling, annoying, evil bastards that you'll ever meet."

Carly looked up at him and frowned. "Yer telling me this because?"

"Because yer good at pissing people off."

"Oh, brill."

Carly pushed through the doors, shooting one last bravado filled glance at Gene. He'd just sent his DS to meet the devil himself.

Shit.

* * *

Carly walked into CID on her own, there was a bloke sitting at her desk, looking through some papers. He looked up, he smiled and she got scared.

"Ah," His voice was slick and sickly. "Your DS Brown, right?"

"Yeah."

"Is everyone else out on a case or something?" "Yeah."

"Oh, it's just that I'd arranged to meet DCI Hunt-"

"Yeah but he 'ates you, though." She snorted as she concealed her shaking hands behind her back.

"Well I wouldn't say _that._" He was hiding behind a mask of professionalism, she didn't like it.

"I would." Her mouth was dry, her knees were about to give way. Why was she so terrified?

"Can you tell me where he is?" He was getting annoyed, what could she say? She took in a deep breath.

"Nah, I don't think I will, mate. I could give you an excuse or summet but to be honest, it's cause your a dickhead." She didn't like his eyes, they seemed to stare right into her mind.

He stood up, he was shaking with anger now. "Now, I'm all up for having your say Brown but your just being immature!"

"And I once had a hamster when I was eight, now that we've exchanged information that I don't give a shit about can I _please_ get back to the work I'm supposed to do?"

He slinked away from her, giving her a murderous glare that made her whole body feel cold. He slammed the door behind her and she choked back a sob. There was something about him, it reminded her of that night That night. It was before she'd gotten here right? She couldn't remember anymore.

A man!

There was a man and he...The memory skipped away from her. What had happened that night?

She rushed round the her desk and collapsed to her chair.

Oh god...

* * *

Brian observed as Brendan questioned one of the neighbors that had last seen Hughes, the neighbor-a woman, mid-twenties probably-was in a state of shock and Gale was trying his best to calm her down. She had her hands clamped over her face and refused to speak to any of them, it was getting tiring.

"Look, sweethart." He spoke up, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know this is upsetting, I really do but you have to help us do our jobs. Yeah?"

She put her hands at her sides and nodded, her head down. "Wh-what do you want to know?"

She had a pretty face, a pretty voice too. He liked that.

* * *

Gary was bored. Really bored. The entire room had been searched and numerous items had been dusted for fingerprint and they'd gotten nothing. AT ALL. He missed being a DCI back home, he missed his technology, he missed his family. All he'd wanted was to stop that blagger, to be a hero but he had to get shot down, didn't he? Had to be plunged into a coma.

He lent against the wall outside of the flats, looking out for the guv and his reckless driving. And Carly.

The Merc came into view, skidding along the road and pulling into the car park, Gary pushed himself off of the wall. Hunt stepped out it, his frown was painfully visible, even from where Gary was standing. Something had happened, something-oh god...

_'Where's Carly?'_

He strode towards Hunt, back straight, shoulders broad. "Where is she?"

"At the station." Hunt grunted as he pushed past him, he was clearly annoyed at something.

"Why?"

"'Ad a job for 'er, didn't I?" He didn't look over his shoulder so he was blissfully ignorant to the glare that Gary was sending towards him.

"A job that meant we had to do without our best deducer? We could use her help, Guv!" He tried to catch up with him, only to take a step back when Hunt turned around with a horrifying glint in his eye.

_"Can we concentrate on this bastard murder instead of te subject of your wet dreams, Blake?" _He gave up arguing after that and fell into step with his boss.

* * *

**I'm calling my unicorn Gene...IF you review x3 I would of added an exclamation mark on Gene's yellings in the last line but the damn thing refused to save!**


End file.
